


To Make the World Right

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-30
Updated: 2011-08-30
Packaged: 2017-10-23 06:08:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/247057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Challenge 102: Silence. Set during ‘The Beast Below’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	To Make the World Right

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Challenge 102: Silence. Set during ‘The Beast Below’.

The girl cries silently. The Doctor wonders how even these terribly frightened people can stand to keep walking by. He can tell by their looks that they don’t need to ask her what’s wrong. Surely, though, that’s not the only reason to stop. If they weren’t so caught up in themselves, they might decide to comfort the girl.

They don’t. But someone has to. And the greatest comfort, for a girl who can’t cry out loud because of how wrong the world she lives in has gone, is obviously to make that world right again.

The Doctor’s good at that.


End file.
